Green Bridge (Payday 2)
Green Bridge is a remastered heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2 on Day 10 of The Search for Kento event. The intent of the heist is to free Kazuo from a prisoner transport, who has information on Jiro's son Kento. The crew must escort Kazuo past law enforcement for a daring skyward extraction, executed by George the airplane pilot, via skyhook. After which the crew must escape themselves by fighting their way to a set of pre-planted diving gear. Overview The heist starts with one of the crew activating an explosive that is intended to stop the movement of a prison caravan transporting prisoners. The explosion detonates a passing tanker, which in turn blows the bridge in two, sending one of the prison transports teetering near the edge. Once the prison guards and police have been dealt with, the crew must attach saws onto the four doors of the vehicles. The crew must defend themselves from waves of police attacking from the far end of the bridge and helicopter insertions. The saws will finish independently depending on when they were installed. Kazuo is randomly sitting on one of the vehicles, and is the only visibly Japanese prisoner. Along the way, there are GenSec armored trucks, similar to those in the Transport heists. The loot from them can be secured in a yellow chute on the scaffolding where the prisoner is secured. The crew must escort Kazuo across the bridge to the top of some scaffolding, and attach him to a Fulton balloon system. George the plane pilot then arrives and picks him up, though it is possible for him to miss the first time and the balloon system would need to be reset. Once Kazo is secured, the crew must make their way down the scaffolding to the far end of the bridge, through the one final wave of police, to a set of diving gear which they will use to make their escape. Objectives *Locate the prison convoy (convoy) *Find Kazuo (convoy) *Escort Kazuo (scaffolding) *Send up the balloon (scaffolding) *Defend (scaffolding) *Make the escape (bridge pillar) Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Strategy *Kazuo may be in any of the transports, but he has a unique model with a top knot, to help with identification. As the map has poor lighting on top of the hindering rainstorm and dark transports, bringing a weapon with a flashlight can help. **Kazuo will also behave differently from the other prisoners. Instead of hastily rushing out of a van, he will remain seated until shouted at, at which point he will stand up and climb out of the truck he's in. Variations *Kazuo's location in any of the four prison transport trucks will vary. *George may miss and will return to make a 2nd attempt in extracting Kazuo. *The location of the Gensec armored truck may vary in position. *The height of the yellow waste chute will change. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist *While the VIP in PAYDAY: The Heist was a Chinese prisoner, in PAYDAY 2 it's a former Yakuza member named Kazuo, who is broken out for the information he has on Jiro's lost son Kento. *Players must manually open the prison transport trucks when the saws are finished, unlike in the original where they would open automatically. *The prison transport truck near the destroyed section of the bridge only slides for a few feet. After sawing it open, it will slip into the sea. *Unlike the Chinese Prisoner, Kazuo is incapable of sprinting and limps, like the Taxman from Undercover. However, he will immediately get back up when he is shouted at. *A Gensec armored transport truck appears close to the tower. It can be looted and the goods can be secured in a yellow waste chute. *The lone sniper's position at the crane near the extraction point is slightly adjusted. Also, helicopters with snipers will frequently spawn throughout the heist to attack the crew. *The police force will now attempt to pull down the balloon, in which players will have to send it up again if they fail to prevent it. *A helicopter with a turret can appear to harass the crew when attempting to extract Kazuo. It is also capable of hovering around the area. *Escape is no longer timed. However, a never ending assault wave will commence instead. *A SWAT Van blocks the escape route, and the door must be drilled open to access the wheel and drive it out of the way. Mayhem+ Changes The FBI Files Bugs *The results screen for this heist currently plays Hector's congratulatory message from Rats Day 3 instead of the proper one. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= |-|Teasers= The following were added on April 11, 2017. They were replaced on April 12, 2017. |-|Trophies= Trophy-TiedUp.png| | Find at least four out of the six pairs of handcuffs in the Green Bridge heist.| The Commons Room}} |-|Tips= *The dead man in question can be found near the broken end of the bridge. Upon going near this section, hug the left side and keep going towards that end until the player reaches the bridge cable anchor, which looks like a small green room with a stairway leading downwards and a large cable connected to it. Go behind this anchor room to spot the dead man in a suit and deploy a doctor bag next to him to unlock the achievement. Trivia *The Japanese VIP is inexplicably renamed "Kazuo" instead of "Kazo" like on the announcement site. *Unlike in the remakes of previous classic heists, the gang retain their yellow raincoats for this mission. This also marks the first heist in ''PAYDAY 2 ''to have additional clothing worn by the crew on top of their suits and armor. Gallery Videos PAYDAY 2 Green Bridge Trailer Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Classic heists Category:PAYDAY 2 heists